Synthesis of H2C equals S and subsequent measurement and analysis of its spectrum. Direct measurement of one (or more) vibrational frequency(ies) in the V excited state of ethylene. Measurement and analysis of the spectra of dimethyl selenium and dimethyl tellurium, as a continuation of past work on dimethyl sulfide and dimethyl ether.